1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steel stud building systems, and, more particularly to apparatus for connecting vertical steel wall studs to a building structure in a manner to permit relative vertical movement but prevent relative horizontal movement therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial and commercial buildings and an increasing number of residential buildings are being constructed with steel stud wall systems for the various benefits obtained, such as reduced environmental concerns, fire safety and freedom from warpage, insects, rust and rot.
In the construction of buildings which may be subject to deflection due to wind or seismic forces, it is preferable to allow a degree of freedom of movement to reduce stress and fracture of connected parts. Ceilings must rest directly on a structural frame or on load-bearing walls. Curtain walls, meaning walls such as partition walls which are not intended to support vertical loads, are best designed to not support vertical loads due to deflection of the primary structure of the building. Deflection is due to changes in the live loads. The term "primary structure" as used herein is meant to denote main supporting components to which secondary members are attached.
In addition to the occurrence of wind induced or seismic stress loading of a building structure, building component deflection is caused by changes in live or dead loading of the floor below or the ceiling above the curtain wall. However, typical prior construction systems have been designed according to the principal that all parts of a building must necessarily be connected in a rigid and permanent fashion. When such a building structure is stressed, curtain walls tend to be damaged and the degree of damage sustained by other building parts is also increased.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for connecting a curtain wall to the primary structure so as to allow relative vertical movement therebetween while restricting relative horizontal movement.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an apparatus for connecting a curtain wall which is relatively economical to produce and install.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.